bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
WiW2 - Zwiewamy!
Adrian Shane nieustannie szuka swojej towarzyszki, tymczasem przenosimy się do Mateusza Sharpa, który tak prawie tak samo jak Shane z "saiyańskim" zapałem przeszedli do elity, tylko pytanie... Czy on też zamierza uciec i żyć na własną rękę? - Mateusz Sharp, pogromca spisków! - Wybufforował sobie w myślach siebie z dumnie wypiętą klatą. W trakcie nocnego pochodu polnego. Los chciał, że miał on akurat normalnego towarzysza w szeregu, przez co rozmawiało im się dość przyjemnie, wszystko potęgował fakt że zainteresowania te same, więc dyskusja na długie wieczory przy herbatce z earlgreya. Adrian Dragneel tymczasem zdążył już wyrwać się z szeregu, lecz jak się później też okaże, nie chce wracać do domu, lecz zdobyć świat w pojedynkę po to, by móc legalnie otworzyć od dawien, dawna upragniony "burdel". Swoją pierwszą przeciwność napotyka właśnie on. - He? Co jest? - Pomyśłał wyczuwając sporą mase energii, jednak nie zwolnił kroku. - Stój, uosobieniu drewna! - Zawołał zdecydowanie męski głos. - Czego? Po autograf w kolejkę się ustaw - Odpowiedział Dragneel mając na celu spławienie typa. - Zabawne że akurat ty to mówisz - Bo co? Bo niby miałoby być na odwrót? - Spytał Dragneel powstrzymując śmiech. - No, jeszcze jak - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Dobra, nie śmieszne. Mów na poważnie o co chodzi - Powiedział Dragneel z wypiętą klatą. - Jesteś wybrańcem, którego przeznaczeniem jest mieć sklepaną żarówę przeze mnie - Odpowiedział dumnie nieznany osobnik. - Wiesz co? - Powiedział Dragneel. - Co? - Spytał gostek. - Wiem co ci dolega - Że co? - Spytał znów gostek. - A dokładniej to nie wiem, ale wiem że pomoże ci srakolin turboforte - Odpowiedział Dragneel z udawaną troską. - Eee, chyba nie - Stwierdził po namyśle nieznany osobnik. - Jesteś absolutnie pewny? - Spytał Dragneel. - Tak - Le odpowiedź. - Ok, zamówienie przyjętę - Powiedział sobie Dragneel pod nosem i ruszył do ataku, jak się szło domyślić, przeciwnik padł po 5 ciosach na ziemię. Dragneelowi to jednak nie wystarczało, tak więc dziura w klacie w pakiecie. : - Sprawdza się gadka że najsłabsze psy najgłośniej szczekają.... - Pomyślał sobie odchodząc z rękoma w kieszeniach spodniowych. Wracając do Shane`a... - Dafuq?! - Przechodziło mi przez głowę, gdy po sprawdzeniu całej kolumny ludu nie było Ady. - Ty! - Zawołał strażnik, którego raczej nie dostrzegłem skoro do tego doszło. - Tak? - Dałem odzew. - Co ty tu kombinujesz, chciało ci się spierdzielić? - Zapytał strażnik podejrzliwym tonem. - Nie, nie, skądże! - Odpowiedziałem natychmiastowo - Szukam tylko mojej znajomej - Skoro jej tu nie ma, to znaczy że musiała zostać - Skwitował Strażnik. - Nie ma opcji, również została zakwalifokowana do elity - Odpowiedziałem próbując go wyminąć. - I jesteś absolutnie pewien że jej tu nie ma? - Zapytał Strażnik ponownie. - A czy w innym przypadku byśmy tu teraz rozmawiali? - Odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie. - Dobra, idź... Udam że tej sytuacji nie było - Stwierdził znudzony i ruszył za resztą. - Poszło lepiej niż myślałem - Stwierdziłem w trakcie biegu. : - Gdzie teraz...? - Pomyślałem bezradny nie będąc w stanie wyczuć jej energii. Ostatecznie Shane zmierza w kierunku obozu z którego wyruszyli, yyyyy...zobaczmy co tam u innych. - Dalej, dalej! Wy akumulatory jedne! - Wykrzykiwał Strażnik przewodzący całej grupie - Jakakolwiek próba ucieczki to bilet do piekła! - Czemu ci nie wierzę? - Pomyślała sobie Mei, podczas gdy cała reszta prawdopodobnie miała po 20kg w galotach. - Jak myślisz, daleko jeszcze...? - Zapytała babka z overweightem na klacie. - Niee wiem, do rana raczej dojdziemy - Odpowiedziała jej Mei. - Rana?! - Trololo, na pewno nikt cię nie słyszał tempy słonió - Eee... Po co ten krzyk? - Zapytała Mei jak i kolejne 10 osób, a że sytuacja dla overweighteiczyni zrobiła się mało komfortowa, to też stwierdziła że dobry czas na glebe. - Co jest, nie wyrabiasz? - Spytał z politowaniem jeden z strażników. - Mhmhmh - Meh... Dobra, masz 5 minut - Po tych słowach Strażnik siada na kamieeenia i paczy. - No to idę sobie sama... - Stwierdziła w tym samym czasie Mei ciesząc się w duchu że nie poczuje więcej woni czosnku wmieszanego w twaróg. : - Za to raczej nie będą się pluć i popadać w erekcje.... - Pomyślała nakładając na uszy słuchawki, no i muza na całego. Po przeminięciu odpowiedniego czasu Strażnik pilnujący "przyczepy" wraca, ale sam, twierdząc przy tym że wysłał ją spowrotem do obozu. To nic że w rzeczywistości było inaczej i że ją spopielił jako "nagrodę" za spowalnianie + prawdopodobnie 5 minut to było za mało. Shane w międzyczasie nie przerywa poszukiwań ani na chwile, lecz nie znajduje niczego co było by pomocne. U Inuictusa sytuacja przebiega na spokojnie, do tego jeszcze ma normalnego "towarzysza". Sharp też nie narzeka, tylko zastanawia go co by było, gdyby zamiast pochodu był lot. Dragneel zaś dalej zmierza przed siebie, tak właściwie to niewiedząc dokąd trafi. Gdzieś tak o 4 rano w pobliżu obozu Shane napotyka normalnie zbudowanego chłopka, o minimalnie mniejszym wzroście. - Dobry! - Zawołałem do nieznanej postaci, niezważając na to że noc nadal trwa. Nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi, ale też nie zostałem olany. Postać odwróciła się w moim kierunku i rozpoczęła spokojny chód. : - Luzak jakiś - Pomyślałem i pierwszy raz przez czas trwania tej nocki się uśmiechnąłem. Wreszcie staneli naprzeciw siebie, ale coś drętwo się przedstawiało... - Wiesz, nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny - Powiedziałem mu pół żartem-pół serio. : - Mniejsza... Widziałeś gdzieś może w okolicy dziewczynę mniej wiecej mojego wzrostu? - Zależy... Widziałem wiele osób po drodze - Odpowiedział nie znajomy. - Wow, nie jesteś manekinem - Pomyślałem sobie - Brązowe włosy, spodenki.... Dość kolorowe, air-maxy białe, no i jeszcze czarny T-shirt. - Hmm.... - Tutaj nieznajomy wpada w zamysł, lecz coś tu jednak nie do końca pasuje. : - Nie jestem pewien czy mówimy o tym samym, ale widziałem jak jedna dziewczyna biegła w pośpiechu, tak jak by miała przed czymś uciekać... - Tak? W którą stronę pobiegła?! - Spytałem z nadzieją w głosie. - Na południe od moich pleców. Leć prosto, powinieneś na nią trafić - Odpowiedział, a ja mając w dupie poziom mocy przeszedłem do lotu na pełnej pompie. - Leć, leć... - Powiedział pod nosem z uśmieszkiem nadal nieznany typek. - Meh, mógł chociaż w oszacowaniu podać ile czeka mnie tej drogi - Pomyślałem powoli odczuwając zmęczenie spowodowane nie przyzwyczajeniem do lotu. No to ten.... Adrian dalej leci, tymczasem dosłownie każda grupa urządziła postój, większość w terenach zalesionych, a ta mniejszość musi przekimać na otwartej przestrzeni, bo po co prywatność. Po około 20 minutach 98% śpi, a w zasięgu wzroku Shane pojawia się znajoma sylwetka, a przy niej jakaś przeciętna ilościowo grupka. Tempo zostaje zwiększone do maksimum, by w 5 minut dolecieć na miejsce i wylądować. ''- Ada? - Spytałem do dziewczyny stojącej do mnie akurat plecami. - Ona już nie udzieli ci odpowiedzi - Wtrącił najgrubszy, jak i najmniejszy z grupki. - Czemu niby? - Sytałem skołowany. - Bo była jedynie przynętą! - Krzyknął jakiś czubek, co go nie widać było. - Coooooo? - Spytałem dla upewnienia. - To, że jej zadaniem było znalezienie chłystka z odpowiednim poziomem mocy i sprowadzeniem go tutaj, właśnie przez intrygę z nagłym zniknięciem - Odpowiedział znów najmniejszy. - A co jeśli odmówię? - Spytałem tonem wskazującym tylko na jedno. - To! - Odpowiedział i ręką przebił brzuch Ady na wylot - Widzisz? : - Te, żyjesz, czy może ci pikawa wysiadła?! ''Tymczasem we mnie gotowało się jak ziemniaki w garnku, by.... Wybuchnąć teraz ''- Żegnam - Powiedziałem przymilnym tonem. - Że co?! - Spytał oburzony grubcio, a jako odpowiedź przyszedł kopacz w jajca i ukręcony łeb. Reszta po ujrzeniu tego spektaklu rzuca się do ucieczki, lecz po chwile pada, w dość nowoczesny jak dotychczas w tej serii sposób... Shane wykonuje teleportacje, a po pojawieniu się przed gamoniami wystrzela falę energii, którą można by na siłe porównać do Final Flasha. - Game over... - Powiedziałem, po czym odleciałem z ciałem Ady, w celach pochówkowych. : - Czy mogło być inaczej...? - Myślałem będąc już daleko od miejsca z którego rozpocząłem lot. : - , mogłem za tobą czekać! - Nadarłem się na całe niebo, po czym spojrzałem na Adę - Wszystko przeze mnie... : - Co jest?! - Pomyślałem czując piekący ból w głowie. Nie tracąc czasu wylądowałem i położyłem ciało Ady na ziemi. : - Muszę zdąrzyć... - Powiedziałem i wystrzeliłem z oburącz kulę energii, ta zaś utworzyła nie dużą dziurę w ziemi. : - Wybacz że nie jestem w stanie zapewnić ci lepszego pochówku niż to... - Powiedziałem podnosząc ją z ziemi. : - Żegnaj... - Po tych słowach ciało Ady zostaje umieszczone w dziurze, Shane ostatkiem sił daje rade tą dziurę zakopać i przyłożyć krzyżyk, będący wcześniej przyczepiony do łańcuszka na szyi. ''Po dokonanym pochówku Shane chwiejnym krokiem i przytłaczającym bólem głowy odchodzi, lecz nie zaszedł on daleko... Pod wpływem natłaczającego bólu Shane`owi puszczają nerwy i wybucha on gniewem, uwalniając z siebie całą zebraną złość poprzez krzyk, w trakcie którego włosy na jego głowie stopniowo przemieniają się w dłuższe, a wokół całej jego postaci krąży niewytłumaczalna złota aura. Jednak po minucie Shane upada na ziemię i traci przytomność, a nowa nabyta umiejętność znika. A w międzyczasie.... - Walić to - Mówi Inuictus. - Nuda - Twierdzi Mei. - Żal ich - Myśli sobie Sharp. I tak o to każdy z nich rusza w swoim kierunku z nadzieją na... Brak nudy, czy też niczym nie przerwany powrót do domu. W innym miejscu, ale o tym samym czasie... - Mam cię! - Pomyślał uradowany Dragneel po tym jak udało mu się wyczuć moją energię w momencie "przełamania". Natychmiastowo przechodzi w lot i zapieprza do celu. CDN.... thumb|right|335 px Na koniec nuta, będąca jako takim wstępem do odcinków następnych --> PS: Od następnego odcinka wszystko nabiera większego tempa i wgl... Pompa z oczów Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr Kategoria:Seria World in War